


Boondock Saints love story

by AmericanRebel



Series: Boondock Saint Series [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anxiety Attacks, Cussing, Domestic Violence, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanRebel/pseuds/AmericanRebel
Summary: Moving to a new neighborhood, Dani meets the Macmanus brothers.Set a year or two before they become the Saints.
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Original Female Charcter(s), Murphy MacManus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Boondock Saint Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810540
Kudos: 2





	1. Moving In

It was about 6 in the evening,  _ I have about another hour left until sunset,  _ I thought, wiping a bit of sweat from my forehead. I struggled to move the last two boxes remaining into the rundown building which was to be my new home. Illegal housing,  _ what has my life come to?  _ I thought. 

"Jesus fuck", I huffed as I tried lifting the taped box. "What the hell is in this thing?! 

I strained before letting out another grunt. I tried lifting the bottom of the box only for it to make it half an inch in the air before my back gave out and my fingers were crushed against the sidewalk. Multiple expletives came rushing from my mouth as I attempted to slide my fingers from under what must have been a fucking 50 pound weight. I could feel my fingers scraping against the rough concrete until finally they were freed. The damage was minor but sometimes the little pains are the ones that hurt the most, like getting a paper cut or stubbing your toe. I hissed as I lightly touched the knuckle of one finger. I watched pitifully as tiny pinpricks of blood began to form on each scraped finger.

"Looks like you need some bandaids, lass." An Irish voice said from beside me.

"WHAT THE FUCK", I shrieked as my body threw itself in the air away from the unknown voice. Looking up I saw a pair of men in long black peacoats, black t-shirts and light blue jeans. They chuckled smoking their cigarettes as I stood clutching my shredded hands.

"Sorry, lass, didn't mean to startle ya", the blonde one spoke with a smile on his lips as he stepped forward taking a final puff of his cigarette before letting it fall to the ground. He took my hand into his, gently turning my hand over to look at my scraped fingers.

"Excuse me!" I said, taking another step away and swiftly snatching my hand from his. _ Who does this guy think he is?  _ The words “stranger danger” echoed in my head as I glared at the man. 

"Aye, Connor, what ya t'ink ya doin." The brunette scolded playfully at the other man, slapping the side of his head with one hand and then moving to hold his other out to me. "Names Murphy, and this idiot here is me brother, Connor", he said, softly shaking my hand before pulling away and taking a puff of his cigarette then discarding it on the ground, stepping his foot on the burning ash.

"Umm, I'm Dani." I said hesitantly, suddenly becoming a bit shy in front of the men who, upon further inspection, were quite handsome. They must have been in their late 20’s or early 30’s. Tall, dark, and handsome came to mind.

Connor scowled as he glared at his brother, rubbing his head. "Sorry, Dani, I forgot me manners" he said, sticking his hand out to shake, looking towards me, his eyes softening. I got lost in them for a second as I shook his hand. They were a light blue, completely ordinary eyes yet somehow I found myself thinking of how they reminded me of the surface of a pool of water watching from the depths below, sunbeams streaming through the soft rippling of the water.

_ Wait what _ , I thought to myself before quickly shaking my head and looking away. "It's okay", I muttered quietly to him as I screamed internally at myself _WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT, DANI?! RIPPLING WATER? SUNBEAMS?_

My thoughts were interrupted as Murphy cleared his throat. "Huh?" I snapped back to reality. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Murphy chuckled, his eyebrow-raising slightly _. _ "I said do ya need help with dose boxes." He repeated pointing at the two boxes at my feet. I glanced down at them. They weren’t huge boxes but they were impossibly heavy to lift on my own. "Umm yeah sure if you don't mind. I'm on the 4th floor of the building behind you," I said, a bit embarrassed by my current living arrangement.

"Is tat right?" Connor said bemused, "well it looks like we'll be neighbors din." He grinned mischievously picking up one box with ease as Murphy picked up the other, walking into the building. I chased after them “Wait what? You guys live here too?” I questioned, not sure if they were serious or not.

“Sure do, darlin.” Connor grinned flashing a wink at me as we all stepped onto the freight elevator, I closed the gate and pressed the button for the 4th floor. “We live on da 5th floor dough”, Murphy said watching the floors pass as he adjusted his hold on the box. I felt a bit more at ease knowing that they were close by, this neighborhood was not known for being a very safe area and they seemed like nice guys. The elevator jerked as it stopped at our destination, I opened the gate for the boys then led them to my loft. I had left the door slightly ajar so that I wouldn’t have to fool with opening and closing it every time I brought something in. It wasn’t the worst set up I had ever had I guess but I thought I would be living a bit better in my late 20’s. My friend had stayed upstairs to continue unpacking as we had finished moving all the furniture in. My bed frame and mattress had been a bit of a pain to move but I was just happy the elevator was working. Then there was the orange couch, I had hated it from the moment I saw it but it was sitting outside the dumping site where I had “thrift shopped” for quite a bit of my furniture. I couldn’t pass up a free couch and it was in relatively good condition despite being a complete eyesore,  _ it’s just temporary _ , I would tell myself every time my eyes would land on it.

As I opened the door, we were greeted with the sight of my friend’s ass in the air as she was putting on the last corner of the fitted sheet to my bed. She was listening to her Walkman and didn’t hear us walk in. With the last corner now covered she stood up on the bed and began to jump, singing aloud to her music. Her back was still towards us as I called her name, “Siri”, she continued to jump singing “ In a rose tattoo, In a rose tattoo, I’ve got your name written here in a rose tattoo!”  _ Dropkick Murphys, of course,  _ I thought smiling to myself. “SIRI” I yelled again but she was lost in her song, her singing only getting louder as she jumped kicking her legs pretending to play air guitar. I heard the boys chuckling at her display, she was still completely unaware that there were people standing a few feet away observing her intense jamming session. 

“SAOIRSE”, I screamed, finally hearing me she turned around mid-jump landing on her butt and then being catapulted off the bed onto the hard concrete floor. I rushed behind that god awful couch where she had fallen and saw her lying there, face flat against the floor. “Dani, kill me now”, she said in a quiet voice still lying on the floor not moving. “Why? Because you just made yourself look like a fool in front of the neighbors?” I questioned folding my arms, leaning against one of the kitchen chairs, a small smile on my face. She wasn’t physically hurt so I allowed myself to quickly discard any worry and laugh a bit at her.

“What? No, fuck the neighbors. I think I broke my Walkman!”, she said waving a hand dismissively at my question. Turning forward she stood up pulling the Walkman from her front pocket. Definitely broken. She stared down at the broken plastic pieces cupping them in her hands.

“Fuck da neighbors, huh?” Connor quirked his eyebrow looking away from Saoirse over to me, I bit my lip slightly trying not to laugh. “Well lass if you insist, den it would be our pleasure,” Murphy smirked as Saoirse finally raised her eyes to meet them, her eyes widening a bit. She looked briefly at Connor before locking eyes with Murphy. “Pleasure’s all mine”, she said breathlessly apparently mesmerized by him. He raised his eyebrows, his smirk widening into a devilish grin. “Is dat so?” he mused, as he himself seemed to be transfixed on her. Connor held his hand up to muffle a laugh at Saoirse’s apparent slip of the tongue.

“Wait what?”, Saoirse said quickly snapping out of the trance that Murphy seemed to have over her, looking over to me, her face already becoming a deep red. I stepped over to her laughing a bit internally as she looked at me like a deer in headlights, “Saoirse, this is Connor and Murphy” I said introducing her to the brothers, “They live on the 5th floor.” She seemed frozen in place, embarrassment had finally set in as she realized the extent of her humiliation. “How long were you all standing there?”, she asked me quietly, her eyes pleading for any sign that we had not witnessed her entire “show”. I went to open my mouth but was cut off.

“Ah don’t worry lass, your air guitar is very impressive. Init, Murphy?”, Connor started trying to keep his face straight but then broke out laughing, bending over a bit. “I’d say so, Connor” Murphy let out a laugh looking down at his brother then grabbing Connor’s shoulder and shaking him a bit before looking back up at Saoirse. “Spot on, Saoirse”, he smiled at her playfully, giving her a quick wink. If she was embarrassed before then she was absolutely mortified now, she turned behind me and started walking to the fridge muttering something about needing a drink. I felt a bit bad for her, she normally would shake something like this off no problem, she didn’t care what other people thought, in fact, I was surprised when Saoirse didn’t quip back at the boys with a witty yet equally snarky remark. 

“Hey is that McGinty’s bar any good?” I asked, trying to divert attention away from Saoirse, as she left the fridge empty-handed but then cut open the heavy box I had struggled with earlier, pulling out a full handle of whiskey.  _ Ugh, seriously? That’s why that box was so heavy? _ I thought, no doubt the entire box is filled with booze. The boy's eyes both lit up, “Aye McGinty’s is a fine pub, would ya lasses like to go?” Connor asked excitedly. I looked over at Saoirse for a brief moment, half of the handle was already gone but I saw her ears perk up a bit at the mention of the word pub, suddenly forgetting about her embarrassment. “Fuck yeah we want to go,” She said enthusiastically, “I want a fucking Guinness.” She began to rush for her shoes, the boys following her cue excitedly moving towards the door. “Siri” I called to her, she paused for a second and looked up at me. “Uhh give us 30 minutes boys and we’ll meet you out front,” I said pushing them towards the door. Connor was about to turn around and say something when I shut the door in his face.  _ Whoops.  _ “What’s up, Dani? Why can’t we go now?” Saoirse asked, a bit confused, the handle of whiskey still in one hand as she tried to put on her shoe with the other. 

“Are you kidding, Siri? We’ve been moving shit around all day sweating our asses off. Let’s clean up a bit first.”, I said, rushing to take a quick shower afterward I would clean up my fingers and put some bandaids on them. She sniffed at her armpit before saying with a shrug “yeah, I might be due for a shower.” We cleaned up as quickly as possible, rinsing the sweat off our bodies then changing into something comfortable. I chose a blue floral dress with a grey wool cardigan putting on a light face of makeup. I looked over at Saoirse, she laid on the bed, handle still in hand, wearing her signature low riding straight-legged denim jeans, a black fitted shirt, and her favorite black combat boots. I laughed a bit to myself thinking how her choice of attire is similar to what the boys were wearing earlier. “Ready, Siri?” I ask, she jumped up immediately pulling me to the door, but suddenly stopped and looked back at me, a smile forming on her face, as she sat the whiskey handle down on the kitchen table. “Oooh, well look at you, Dani, I haven’t seen you dressed up like that in a while. Trying to impress someone?” She teased. 

“What? No, we just haven’t been out in a while and I felt like looking nice,” I sputtered realizing that I was a bit dressed up for going to a bar. “You know what I’m going to change,” I said, turning around suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, but it was too late as I felt Siri grab me by the collar of my cardigan pulling me back towards the door. “No time, Dani! The pubs, the pubs are calling ya” she sang to the tune of Danny Boy, pulling me out the door and to the elevator. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Connor meet the girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish accents attempted in writing

Connor and I were walking back home from Mass having slept in too late to go to morning Mass. Smoking our cigarettes, we chatted idly about nothing in particular. We were coming up on our building when we noticed a girl standing outside on the sidewalk looking at her hands intensely. Walking closer I could make out more details. It appeared that she had rubbed the skin off the top part of her fingers. I looked her over, she was a cute girl with a slim frame, tawny-colored skin, and curly black hair swept up into a bun on her head. She was wearing a loose white halter top, her black sports bra peeking out slightly from under the cotton fabric. Black joggers donned her lower half, looking down further I noticed her shoes, purple sneakers with blue shoelaces. 

"Looks like you need some bandaids, lass." Connor remarked having walked up beside the girl. She must have not noticed us judging by her reaction.

"WHAT THE FUCK", she screamed jumping away from Connor instinctively. I couldn’t help but laugh a bit at her reaction. Reminded me of a cat’s reaction whenever they were suddenly startled and jumped 5 feet in the air. "Sorry, lass, didn't mean to startle ya,” Connor said, finishing his cigarette, then stepping towards her and gently lifting one of her hands to look closer at the damage. She did not like that one bit. “Excuse me?!” She took another step back snatching her hand away and holding them both defensively at her chest. 

"Aye, Connor, what ya t'ink ya doin." I said,leaning forward smacking him lightly over the head before extending my other hand in greeting to the girl. "Names Murphy, and this idiot here is me brother, Connor '' I shook her hand softly trying not to hit any of her raw fingers or knuckles. Up close I had to say my assessment of her a few moments ago was a bit lacking, cute was an understatement. She had a square face with full lips, a thin nose, stunningly beautiful blue/green eyes that were surrounded by big long lashes and thick eyebrows. 

"Umm, I'm Dani," she replied looking a bit skittish like at any sudden moment she might suddenly scurry away like a frightened animal. Connor introduced himself while I finished my cigarette, throwing it on the ground. I noticed the two boxes at Dani’s feet, “Do ya need help with dose boxes, lass?” I asked. Looking up towards her I saw her eyes were locked onto Connor’s as if she were studying them deeply. _Looks like Connor is just as interested in her as she is with him_ , I thought musing at the idea of my brother possibly dating Dani. _Maybe she has cute friends? Please lord, let her have cute friends._

I cleared my throat looking between my brother and Dani. She shook her head and looked at me puzzled, “Huh? Sorry, What did you say?” She asked a bit flustered. I chuckled and said once more “I said do ya need help with dose boxes." She looked down at the boxes surveying them. No doubt trying to decide whether she could lift them on her own anyway. 

“Umm yeah sure if you don't mind. I'm on the 4th floor of the building behind you," she said sheepishly. _Oh Connor will get a real kick out of that,_ I thought, picking up a box and making my way inside to the elevator. Dani seemed shocked that we lived in the dilapidated building. We all settled in the elevator and I mentioned to Dani that Connor and I lived on the 5th floor. Arriving at the 4th floor Dani opened the elevator gate and led us to her loft, the door already slightly ajar. Stepping into the apartment I noticed that Dani had put more thought into her place than Connor or I cared to with ours. She has a round kitchen table with 4 chairs, the fridge was similar to ours. Next to the kitchen table on the right side there was a vibrant orange couch. My eyes suddenly caught movement behind the couch. There on Dani’s bed was a woman on all fours, her ass in the air as she tucked in the edge of the bed sheet. She was wearing blue denim shorts with the edges frayed. _Dear lord this could be a pin-up picture,_ I thought. 

After completing her duty she began to jump on the bed singing to herself. Dani called out to her but she continued jumping. I noticed the headphones over her ears only briefly visible when the girl’s thick curly red hair swished from side to side from her ponytail. Connor and I were certainly amused by how this woman was getting more and more into her music. Dani called out to her again, louder this time but seemingly not loud enough as the redhead began wildly pantomiming playing a guitar as she sang along to her music. “SAOIRSE!” Dani screamed, finally catching the girl’s attention. _Saoirse. So we have ourselves an Irish girl then,_ I thought watching as Saoirse’s last bounce threw her from the bed and onto the floor behind the orange couch. Unable to see if she was ok we all rushed over. She was lying face flat on the ground motionless.

“Dani, kill me now,” Saoirse said quietly. I watched her curiously as she remained unmoving until Dani asked if her death wish was from embarrassing herself in front of Connor and I. 

“What? No, fuck the neighbors. I think I broke my Walkman!” she exclaimed. I couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. She stood up and pulled the broken Walkman from her front pocket, finally, I was able to get a good look at her. As much as I thought Dani was pretty, I couldn’t help but think Saoirse was drop dead gorgeous. Her cream-colored skin was littered with light freckles which contrasted so well with her curly flaming red hair. I noticed she was slightly taller than Dani, _and definitely more curvy,_ I thought as I silently appraised her beautiful body.

“Fuck da neighbors, huh?” Connor questioned playfully looking away from Saoirse and eyeing Dani. “Well lass if you insist, den it would be our pleasure,” I said with a devilish smirk as Saoirse finally raised her eyes to look at Connor and I. As soon as her eyes connected with mine I felt my pulse rate spike. She had a heart shaped face with light freckles all over but mostly covering her thin pointed nose and high cheekbones. Her lips were thin and she had big brown eyes, their shape reminiscent of a cat’s. Her eyebrows were dark and slightly arched. 

“Pleasure’s all mine”, Saoirse whispered, still holding my gaze. _You have no idea_ , I thought smirking. Images of Saoirse looking flushed under me flashed through my mind. “Is dat so?” I responded cheekily. 

Wait what?”, Saoirse breathed, suddenly aware of what she had said as a deep blushed took over her face and the tips of her ears turned red. Dani moved to Saoirse’s side, looking back at us she said, “Saoirse, this is Connor and Murphy. They live on the 5th floor.” Saoirse stood there motionless for a moment, processing everything that had happened in the span of a minute or two. I could see the gears turning in her head as she thought, her eyes widening a bit as she came upon a realization. “How long were you all standing there?”, she asked Dani quietly, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

“Ah don’t worry lass, your air guitar is very impressive. Init, Murphy?”, Connor tried to keep a straight face but quickly broke out laughing, bending over a bit. “I’d say so, Connor” I let out a laugh looking down at my brother then grabbing his shoulder and shaking him a bit before looking back up at Saoirse. “Spot on, Saoirse”, I smiled at her playfully, giving her a quick wink. The poor girl looked absolutely mortified now, she turned away starting to walk to the fridge muttering that she needed a drink. I continued to watch her for a bit until Dani asked, “Hey is that McGinty’s bar any good?.” 

“Aye McGinty’s is a fine pub, would ya lasses like to go?” Connor asked excitedly. We had already planned on going to the bar but the prospect of getting to know Saoirse better had me just as giddy as Connor seemed to be. “Fuck yeah we want to go” Saoirse said enthusiastically, “I want a fucking Guiness.” She began to rush for her shoes, Connor and I taking that as our cue to get moving. “Siri,” Dani called to her, she paused for a moment and looked up at her. “Uhh give us 30 minutes boys and we’ll meet you out front,” Dani said while pushing us towards the door and out into the hallway. Connor was about to turn around and say something when she shut the door in his face. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on, Con lets get washed up a bit,” I said, patting him on the back as I headed for the stairs. 

We hadn’t really been paying attention to the time, 15 minutes had probably passed before we went outside and began waiting for the girls. Connor and I both lightning up a smoke. “I call Dani”, Connor said looking over at me waiting to see if I would challenge him on the matter. I laughed and took a drag from my cigarette staring out to the dimly lit street. “She seems like a sweet, lass, I myself am partial to Saoirse” I said thinking about the redhead and suddenly remembering something, “You know she actually reminds me of dat fairy in our ole lore book back home.” In Ireland when we were kids we had a book about Irish folklore. It had pictures and illustrations of all sorts of things, the terrifying Red Cap, a ghostly banshee, and the Kelpi were the few I could remember besides my favorite picture, the fairy. She had flowing red hair that went down to the small of her back, playful eyes, and beautiful wings similar to a dragonfly’s. Connor and I used to talk about how she was the perfect woman although his taste in women changed more as we grew older. 

“Oh yeah? The one ya used to jerk it to when we were kids?” Connor laughed, kicking a rock out onto the street absentmindedly. “What?! No!” I said shoving him slightly, “Fuck you, Connor.” He stumbled back slightly before coming forward and pushing me back, “No, fuck you, ya faerie fucker!” _Faerie fucker?! Oh now he’s gonna get it!_ I threw a fist at him and we soon began fighting. While we fought, we didn’t notice the girls were watching us until Dani spoke up, “is everything okay?” We froze, Connor had me in a headlock. I pushed him off, and readjusted my coat. “Yeah, lass everything’s fine.” I said before I shot a look at Connor. _Don’t you fucking say anything you cunt,_ I thought menacingly. He slapped me on the back and grinned mischievously, then walked over to the girls and stuck his arm out for Dani to take, “You ladies look lovely,” he said. Dani took his arm and smiled shyly. Saoirse seemed less than impressed, “ya ya ya less talking more drinking” she said walking in the direction of the bar. “Couldn’t agree more, lass”, I shot Connor one last withering look before following Saoirse’s lead. It didn’t take me long to catch up with her, although I did briefly think about staying behind a bit so I could watch her hips sway. I noticed she had let her hair down, it was wild and unkempt, just how I imagined her to be. We walked silently for a bit, I could hear Connor and Dani talking, then Saoirse spoke up “Murphy, right?” _I could listen to her say my name a million times over,_ I thought. “Aye, Saoirse” I grinned at her, we were almost at the bar. Her eyes narrowed at me but a small smile crept onto her face. “You can call me Siri, if you like” she said as I opened the door for her. “I might just do that, Siri” I smiled warmly at her, she seemed a bit defensive but I’m determined to break down her walls. We scoped out the bar as Dani and Connor walked in behind us. 

“Busy night, huh?” Dani asked, looking around nervously. All the booths were full and the bar was packed except on either end there was room for at most two people. “Aye, it is a bit.” Connor eyed the farther end “ah right there, lass” he pointed ushering her over to the last stool at the bar. Siri moved to the closer end and leaned against the bar. I followed behind her flagging down Doc in the process. I was interested to see how she would react to one of his ticks. I watched beside her as she ordered a drink, he began to stutter until “FUCK …. ASS!” I gave out a laugh, “Siri, this is Doc, he owns the bar.” Without hesitating she whipped out her hand to Doc, “Nice to meet you Fuck Ass…. I mean Doc” I tried to stifle my laughter, Doc was always a sport about his Tourette’s. “Nice ta…. ta…ta… meet ya, Lass” he said barely getting through his sentence before he ticked again. He shook her hand before grabbing her and myself a pint of Guinness. 

“What an adorable old man” she thought aloud bringing her glass up to her lips. I watched her quietly as I nursed my own beer. I turned my back towards the bar and leaned against it surveying the room. “Ole Doc is a gem for sure” I spoke “ya should hear him when he uses metaphors.” “Oh yeah?” She asked. I began to tell her about how Doc would mix up all the metaphors into some ridiculous shit that made no sense before I realized she wasn’t paying attention at all. She was watching something intently at the end of the bar. I threw my head over my shoulder and saw a glimpse of Connor. _She’s watching him and not subtly either_ , I thought, feeling a bit jealous. Connor had always been a lady’s man, he could have any pick of the litter that he wanted. I’m a bit pickier when it comes to choosing girls so it’s always a blow to my ego when I find one and they go straight for him. “If ya want to go talk to him be my guest” I said bitterly. “Shhh, hold that thought” she said holding her finger to my lips to silence me. I looked at her somewhat annoyed. Her finger fell to my shoulder where she squeezed it lightly. _This girl is throwing out some serious mixed signals_ . She gasped slightly before smiling a bit and squeezing my shoulder once more. “She’s laughing, Murphy. A genuine laugh” she spoke. _What?_ I turned around and saw Dani laughing with Connor. Saoirse hadn’t been watching Connor at all, She had been watching Dani. Siri sighed and looked at me with a soft smile, “it’s been so long since I’ve seen her laugh.” Her hand slipped from my shoulder. “Ya seem very protective of her'' I noted finishing my glass then signaling Doc for another. “She’s all I have,” she said sadly finishing her own glass then asking Doc for a shot. We looked at each other for a moment before she spoke up again “Do a shot with me.” I smiled at her surprised at her demand. “Alright, lass but I’ll let ya know if ya are trying to get me drunk, I’m no lightweight” I said, flashing her a wink.

We both did 4 shots back to back slamming each one down on the bar before picking up the next one. “Damn, Saoirse. Ya putting dose away no problem, don’t ya go puking on me now,” I said watching her take a fifth shot. She slammed the glass down on the counter and laughed “I’m Irish you know” she said proudly. “Is dat right? I leaned in closer to her. Her cheeks were red from the alcohol and she swayed slightly, her brown eyes twinkled as she smiled up at me. “It is right, I’m from Ireland,” she said enthusiastically, a small Irish accent laced on her words. “Where in Ireland?” I asked. I hadn’t noticed an accent earlier, it was possibly alcohol induced. “Limerick, I was shipped to the States when I was 8,” she said looking down at her empty shot glass. “I was supposed to meet my mother in Boston but when I arrived she never showed up, the government was going to send me back to my grandda but he was already sick when I left,” she seemed to zone out a bit, thinking about something. Her curly hair began to hang in her face so I swept a lock back behind her ear without thinking about it. Her hand immediately flew up to mine and she held it by her face for a minute and closed her eyes. “Ya alright, love?” I asked, “do ya want to go outside for some air?” She opened her eyes and looked at me before slowly nodding her head and making her way for the door.

I followed after her out onto the sidewalk pulling out a cigarette and offering it to her. “No thanks, I don’t smoke,” she politely declined as she leaned back against the brick wall taking a deep breath. I lit the cigarette and deeply inhaled before releasing the smoke back into the night air, I watched her silently. She seemed lost in her thoughts staring up into the sky. “Whatcha thinkin bout, Siri,” I asked, finishing my cigarette and stomping it out on the pavement before walking up beside her and leaning my back against the wall. “I’m just thinking about all the things I have to do when I get home” she sighed leaning her head against my shoulder. “Well it looked like ya girls had pretty much everything unpacked, can’t imagine there’s much else to do” I said trying to reassure her. She laughed before picking her head off my shoulder, I already missed the contact. “I just helped Dani move in today, I got to go back to my own place and get things settled,” she said as she sat down against the wall with a sigh. “But I thought you and Dani were moving together?” I questioned suddenly feeling a bit upset that I wouldn’t be seeing Saoirse as much as I thought I would be. She pulled up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, letting her head rest on her knee. She looked up at me with a raised brow and a small smirk,” you sound disappointed, Murphy.” I pushed myself off the wall and took a few steps before turning back to look at her and saying, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.” She smiled and straightened her back against the wall watching me for a moment. She let out a laugh before looking away, “don’t you worry your pretty little head, Murph. I’ll be moving down in a couple weeks if everything goes to plan. I just have to deal with my landlord and such.” Suddenly the door burst open and out walked Connor and Dani. Connor had his arm around Dani’s shoulder and they were both laughing. “Aye Murph, we were wondering where ya stumbled off ta,” Connor said removing his arm from Dani’s shoulder to light a cigarette. Dani suddenly threw her arms in the air, “SIRI!”

“DANI!”, Saoirse responds with a laugh picking herself up from the sidewalk and walking over to Dani. Dani stumbled a bit, moving to wrap Saoirse in a hug. “How bout we get you home, Dani?” Saoirse said smiling, her arms wrapped around Dani in a loving embrace, Dani only hummed in response. “Boys, I think Dani and I are going to head out,” Saoirse said as she gave Murphy a small smile, propping Dani as she was struggling to stand on her own. “How many fucking drinks did you give her?” Saoirse asked, starting to become upset by Dani’s current state. “She only had two drinks I swear,” Connor said raising his hands in defense. “I’ll help ya with Dani, Saoirse, don’t worry,” I said walking over and picking her up bridal style. Connor tried to take a step forward but was stopped by Saoirse, “ Don’t’ you fucking dare, I never should have left her with you!” She pushed him screaming. “Lass, I’m sorry, I didn’t -“ she shoved him again before he could finish. “Stay away from her!” She shouted, before turning towards me, fire inside her eyes. I could tell she wanted to grab Dani from my arms and carry her home herself, not trusting anyone with her safety. “ I got her, Siri,” I said trying to ease the tension. She didn’t say anything in response, she just clenched her jaw and began walking towards the apartment. “Murph, ya know I didn’t -“ Connor started but was again interrupted. “I know, Con, I know,” I said quietly, giving him a knowing look before turning and carrying Dani away, following Saoirse. Nothing was said on the way back, I could see Saoirse was stewing in anger. Finally back at the apartment I layed Dani onto the bed and turned to Saoirse. She seemed tired now like she had used up all her energy on being angry. She took Dani’s shoes off and put her under the covers as I got a cup of water and sat it next to her. I wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what to say. “Siri -“ I began “Thank you” she said suddenly cutting me off. “Thank you for helping me. I’ve got everything handled now.” She moved towards the door waiting for me to leave. I sighed, knowing that she didn’t want to talk. I paused at the door for a second, “ Goodnight, Saoirse.” “Goodnight,” she whispered tiredly. 

  
_What a night,_ I thought walking up the stairs to the apartment. Opening the door and there was Connor smoking a cigarette, his eyes flashed at me in worry. “Murphy-“ I held up my hand telling him to stop. “She’s fine, Connor, she just needs to sleep it off,” I sighed knowing he was worried about Dani. “She seemed totally fine in the bar,” he said more to himself than to me. I took off my coat and my rosary and hung them both up then started getting ready for bed. “Did ya have a good time though, before all this I mean,” I asked curious as to what they might have spoke about. “Oh ya, we had a grand time!…. or I did at least, I wonder if she’ll remember anything tomorrow,” he pondered. I only grunted in response feeling myself fall asleep. I hoped Dani wouldn’t be as upset as Saoirse was when she wakes up tomorrow.


End file.
